TW: Vaincu
by Evaded
Summary: ONESHOT Stiles échoue cinq fois.


**Titre :** Drabble VII – Vaincu

**Pairing :** Stiles/Derek

**Avertissements :** Humour étrange, légèrement SM.

Tout ce que vous connaissez n'est pas de moi; tout appartient à © _Jeff Davis_

**Résumé :** ONESHOT Stiles échoue cinq fois.

**Notes de l'auteur :** Sérieusement, j'ignore comment je suis arrivé à une idée pareille. Ce n'était pas supposé finir comme cela.

Eva.

DRABBLE VI – VAINCU

Stiles avait prit une résolution qui était difficile de tenir. Il allait prouver à Derek L'Alpha Hale qu'il n'était pas qu'un simple humain. Il voulait faire partie de la meute lui aussi. Cependant, il ne voulait pas devenir un loup-garou. Il demanda donc l'aide de son meilleur ami Scott McCall.

Scott entra sans cogner dans la maison des Stilinkis, salua rapidement le Shérif qui le regarda d'un air surpris avec une tasse de café à la main. L'adolescent se précipita dans l'escalier pour les monter rapidement et ainsi atteindre la chambre de son ami en un temps record. Il ouvrit la porte :

-Stiles!

-Woahhh! Scott, mais j'aurais pu être en train de… tu sais? baragouina le jeune homme plus que surpris.

-Pas le temps, j'ai quelque chose de génial à te montrer!

-Okay, tu as volé ma curiosité, qu'est-ce que tu caches?

Fier de lui, Scott tendit un livre avec une reliure de cuir à son ami. Le livre semblait assez vieux.

-Okay, un vieux bouquin poussiéreux, quelle est la blague? demanda Stiles.

-Ce n'est pas une blague! C'est la solution à ton problème avec Derek.

-Expliques. ordonna Stiles.

-J'ai emprunté ce livre à Peter.

-Peter sait lire?

-Je crois que oui… en tout cas, ce n'est pas de lui qu'on parle mais bien de Derek qui te fait toujours aussi peur.

L'adolescent prit le livre dans ses mains sous le regard intriqué de l'humain. Il trouva la page qu'il cherchait et s'assit à côté de son ami.

-Voilà, cette page indique la marche à suivre pour gagner le respect d'un alpha.

-Mais c'est génial! s'écria Stiles. Je vais être sauvé des grognements incessants de Derek! Enfin!

Scott repris le livre dans ses mains et se mit à lire avec assurance :

-« _Pour gagner le respect d'un alpha, il suffit de lui montrer que vous êtes son égal…_ »

-Le problème c'est que je ne suis pas loup-garou… nota l'humain.

-Ne t'en fait pas, dans ce livre, il dit que même les humains peuvent y arriver.

-Continue.

-« _Pour arriver à ce résultat vous devez : prouver votre force à un loup-garou, mettre l'autorité de l'alpha en question en engageant un combat singulier contre lui, être plus rapide et sauver l'alpha._ »

-C'est bien beau tout cela, mais ça n'a pas l'air trop… réalisable. remarqua Stiles.

-Je sais, je vais demander à Peter de nous aider! Ce que je suis génial!

Scott se leva d'un bond et quitta la chambre de son ami en coup de vent. Pour une fois, Stiles décida de faire confiance à Peter Hale. L'ancien alpha allait organiser une mise en scène pour chaque point. Sans dire à Allison de quoi il était question, Scott réussit à la convaincre de jouer dans la mise en scène. Son rôle était de faire comme si son pied était coincé sous une grosse roche. Arrivé sur les lieux, Derek eut l'air inquiet car la jeune femme se plaignait de douleur.

-Je vais aller l'aider. offrit Stiles en prenant les devant.

Derek haussa un sourcil en voyant la grosseur de la roche. Il soupira. Stiles essaya à mainte reprise et échoua à chaque fois. Derek perdit rapidement patience, poussa Stiles brusquement et souleva la roche sans misère.

-Merci. lui sourit Allison.

Derek lui offrit un grognement en retour.

-Bah oui, bien sur. laissa tomber Stiles en roulant les yeux. Je suis l'alpha et je suis super fort!

L'alpha n'apprécia pas la blague et montra les dents en grognant en direction de Stiles. L'adolescent arrêta automatiquement. Derek lui faisait toujours peur et le plan avait échoué.

Une semaine plus tard, alors que les évènements avaient mis Derek à cran, le temps était venu pour lancer la suite du plan. Stiles allait remettre l'autorité de Derek en jeu.

-Nous devons absolument être discret. affirma Derek. La moindre erreur peut nous être fatale.

Peter donna un bout de papier à Stiles sur lequel il était écrit que c'était le moment de remettre l'autorité de Derek en question. En voyant l'air de Derek, il se ravisa, il faisait trop peur. L'alpha forma les équipes, Scott avec Allison et Stiles avec Peter.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas remis son plan en question? C'était le bon moment.

-Tu as vu sa tête? Il me faisait froid dans le dos.

Peter roula les yeux :

-Heureusement pour toi que j'ai un plan B.

-C'est quoi?

Les deux minutes que Peter à prit pour attacher le boxeur de Stiles au crochet qui pendait au bout d'une chaine attaché au plafond suffisait amplement pour faire regretter à Stiles sa venu au monde.

-Tu vois le bouton rouge là-bas? Tu vas aller appuyer dessus. C'est tout ce que tu as à faire, moi pendant ce temps, je vais tuer les deux gardes.

-C'est une mauvaise idée…

-Bonne chance!

Peter balança Stiles avec force pour qu'il touche le satané bouton. Il y parvint après la troisième fois. Les gardes qui étaient de l'autre côté de la porte entrèrent dans la pièce. La seule chose qu'ils virent fut un adolescent suspendu sur un crochet par le boxeur qui se balança de gauche à droite.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi? s'exclama un garde dont son attention était concentrée sur le jeune homme.

C'est à ce moment que Peter frappa. Le plan fut un succès malgré la diversion. Derek regarda sa meute :

-La diversion était l'idée de qui?

Il avait l'air furieux.

-De Stiles. menti Peter.

Comme Peter Hale était un menteur exemplaire, Derek tourna la tête vers Stiles et s'approcha dangereusement de lui en à peine deux pas. Les yeux de Stiles s'arrondirent et le jeune homme recula. Derek respirait très fort comme s'il avait du mal à contenir sa colère. Le regard de Stiles fuyait momentanément sur Peter qui souriait. L'alpha balança son poing à la figure de l'adolescent. Il avait quand même pu être tué. Scott fit un mouvement, mais face à la colère de Derek, il ne faisait pas le poids.

Après l'altercation qui avait envoyé Stiles au tapis en moins de deux, Allison apostropha Scott.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous manigancez?

-Rien, rien, juste rien.

-Scott. dit-elle en le regardant furieusement.

Le jeune loup-garou plia. Il avoua tout.

-Comment veux-tu parvenir à une fin pareille? Tu veux que Derek respecte Stiles. Il est grognon avec TOUT le monde et sans exception.

-Mais il terrifie mon meilleur ami!

Après un gros soupire, Allison tendit la main et demanda :

-Donnes-moi le livre que je le regarde de plus près.

Scott obéit sans ronchonner. Il ne voulait pas se mettre à dos sa copine qui pouvait être une puissance alliée. Elle lu la page que Scott lui avait indiqué une vingtaine de fois. Plus elle recommençait, plus elle avait l'air de paniquer.

-Allison?

-Vous êtes rendu à quel numéro par simple curiosité?

-Ah, je crois que nous étions rendu à « _sauver l'alpha_ » car il n'y a pas moyen que Stiles gagne contre Derek sur la rapidité.

-Et Peter vous a aidé?

-Oui, il est gentil quand il veut. avoua Scott en souriant.

Le regard d'Allison se décomposa :

-Mais il ne vous aide pas du tout! Il veut juste humilier Stiles et toi tu ne le vois pas! Regarde les petites écritures dans le bas de la page, celles que tu n'as surement pas lues!

Scott commença à lire les petites écritures et ne compris pas grand-chose. Il avait besoin qu'Allison éclaire son chemin.

-Et… qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

-Si Stiles échoue tous les points mentionnés, au lieu de gagner le respect de Derek, il va montrer à Derek à quel point il a besoin de lui. C'est de la soumission pure et simple! Dans le pire des cas, Derek peut le prendre comme « femme ».

-Impossible, Stiles est un homme.

-As-tu déjà vu Derek avec une copine, outre ma tante Kate? demanda-t-elle sérieusement.

-Non… Quoi! Tu sous-entends que Derek est homo?

-Est-ce que Stiles est l'homme le plus viril que tu connaisses?

-Non. avoua Scott en soupirant, Stiles n'avait même pas encore commencé à avoir de la barbe.

-De plus, Peter a surement lu les petites lignes que tu n'as pas lues et prépare un plan pour piéger Stiles pour terminer le dernier point sur la liste.

-Tu ne trouves pas que tu es un brin paranoïaque?

Pour toute réponse, elle le foudroya du regard. Le temps pressait et elle avait du mal à localiser le jeune homme. Scott n'était pas d'une grande aide, il ignorait ou se trouvait son meilleur ami. Lorsqu'ils finirent par le trouver, il était déjà trop tard. Stiles était dans les bras de Derek et il tremblait.

-Que s'est-il passé? demanda Scott alarmé par l'état de son ami.

Derek soupira :

-C'est Peter, il est monté en haut du toit avec Stiles et l'a balancé dans le vide.

-HEIN? Il n'a rien de cassé au moins? Stiles, Stiles, réponds-moi!

L'adolescent tremblait encore et ne répondait pas. Allison jeta un regard qui voulait dire « je te l'avais dit » à son petit ami. Derek essaya faire lâcher prise à Stiles, mais rien à faire. Il avait enfoncé ses ongles dans la peau de l'alpha. Derek grogna :

-Stiles.

L'interpelé étouffa un sanglot sans pour autant desserrer son étreinte. Derek essaya de le repousser, mais il n'y arriva pas. Il soupira et l'amena avec lui.

-Derek, où vas-tu? demanda Scott.

L'alpha ne répondit pas et ferma la porter derrière lui. Scott tourna la tête vers Allison et l'interrogea du regard.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, dit-elle, j'ignore ce qu'il va faire.

Ce fut les trente minutes les plus longues pour Scott. Derek sorti de la pièce et averti Allison et Scott que Stiles dormait. Il les avisa aussi que s'ils le réveillaient, il allait leur tordre le cou. L'alpha disparu par la suite dans le garage où il devait surement s'occuper. Scott tourna le regard de nouveau vers sa copine.

-Je crois que Stiles n'est pas encore devenu sa femme. Peut-être que Derek n'est pas homo.

-Je me sens comme un idiot de t'avoir cru.

-Oh arrête! Tout cela aurait très bien pu.

Stiles se remettait bien de sa chute, même si maintenant, il avait une peur bleue des hauteurs. Il était en train de taper son travail à l'ordinateur quand Derek passa par la fenêtre.

-Derek? Que fais-tu ici, je te croyais à l'entraînement avec Scott, Boyd, Erika et Isaac…

-J'y étais.

Il entra dans la pièce et fit le tour de Stiles. Il le passa au peigne fin, il lui regarda les mains, les bras, sous son chandail, dans le dos, les jambes et les pieds.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-C'est quoi le bleu que tu as sur la cuisse?

-Je suis tombé dans l'escalier en descendant trop rapidement, pourquoi?

L'alpha resta silencieux pendant un bon moment avant d'accepter la réponse de l'adolescent. Il hocha la tête et parti sans rien lui dire. Stiles haussa les épaules tout en regardant la fenêtre par laquelle Derek était passé. Décidément, il ne comprendrait rien aux loup-garous.

Après une semaine, il était devenu habitué que Derek vienne le voir et l'examine sous toutes ses coutures. Parfois, il faisait même un Edward Cullen de lui et le regardait pendant qu'il dormait. Stiles passait à un cheveu d'avoir une syncope à toutes les fois. Un soir, Stiles sortait de la douche, il n'avait qu'une serviette enroulée autour de la taille. Son père était au travail et il s'était dit qu'il pourrait passer une soirée tranquille devant la télé à manger des chips. Il poussa doucement la porte du bout de ses doigts car il ne l'avait pas fermée complètement, il entra et se sentit tout de suite observé. Il tourna la tête tout en prenant son chandail et son boxeur qu'il mettait pour dormir. Il vit Derek.

-AHHHHH! Bon sang, ne me fait pas peur comme ça. s'exclama-t-il en mettant une main sur son torse au niveau du cœur qui se débattait. Tu aurais pu me dire que tu passais, avoir su, je me serais habillé.

-Je ne voulais pas te faire peur et tu es très bien comme ça.

-Hein?

L'alpha se mit sur ses pieds, il se mit à observer Stiles comme il avait l'habitude de le faire maintenant. Il était plus facile pour Derek de regarder si Stiles s'était blessé lorsqu'il portait une simple serviette.

-Il m'est rien arrivé, Derek, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'inquiètes comme ça.

L'interpelé ne répondit pas et continua à chercher des marques. L'adolescent leva les yeux vers le plafond. Après quelques minutes, Derek émit un grognement qui ressemblait beaucoup à un grognement de plaisir. L'adolescent le regarda et ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Derek le coupa :

-Tu es prêt.

-Tu veux bien m'expliquer du début pourquoi je devrais être prêt? Je n'ai pas compris.

Derek sourit et Stiles eut peur, il eut un mouvement de recul. Il n'avait jamais vu Derek sourire tendrement comme ça. L'alpha se mit à avancer et Stiles ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de reculer jusqu'à tomber sur le lit.

-D-Derek?

Il se pencha sur Stiles qui avait beau chercher une explication logique aux agissements du loup-garou, mais il ne la trouvait pas. Derek mit sa main sur la nuque du jeune homme et l'embrassa tendrement. L'adolescent se mit à maudire ses réflexes complètement nuls qui l'empêchaient de bouger. Après un long baiser langoureux, Derek décolla son visage et mit sa main sur la hanche de Stiles pour enlever la serviette. C'est au même moment qu'il comprit enfin tout ce qui lui arrivait.

-Scott, tu es un homme mort. murmura-t-il.

Les yeux de Derek devinrent rouges et il mordit Stiles dans le cou de manière à ce qu'il ne puisse faire un son. L'adolescent ferma les yeux comme s'il essayait d'échapper à la réalité. Il sentit que l'alpha relâchait son cou. Pendant que Stiles reprenait son souffle, il jeta la serviette au loin et lui susurra à l'oreille :

-Je t'aime, Genim.

Scott se leva du banc de parc où il était assis avec Allison. Il s'étira sous les yeux de sa copine qui souriait. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eut un moment seul avec son amoureux.

-Tu sais quoi? Je pense que je m'en faisais trop pour Derek et Stiles. Récemment, il se montre attentionné envers lui.

Le sourire disparu du visage d'Allison :

-Tu veux dire quoi par « attentionné »? demanda-t-elle.

-Oh tu sais, Derek fait des visites à Stiles pour voir s'il ne s'était pas blessé et il ne lui grognait plus après lorsqu'il faisait un commentaire idiot.

-Tu es un véritable crétin Scott!

-Hein, pourquoi?

-Où est Stiles?

-Bah, chez lui.

-Et le Shérif?

-Au travail… Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes comme ça? Stiles va très bien. tenta-t-il de la rassurer en prenant les mains de sa copine dans les siennes.

Allison soupira.

-Je ne sais pas Scott, c'est vrai que ça n'a pas l'air gros comme ça, mais Derek n'est pas le genre à être aussi gentil avec quelqu'un. J'ai peur que ce que je craignais soit arrivé.

-Si cela devait arriver, je crois que ça serait arrivé depuis un bon moment déjà.

-Tu as sans doute raison. fit-elle. Je dois trop m'inquiété et pour rien, j'imagine qu'il est correct et que ce livre n'était qu'une grosse blague dégoutante de Peter.

-Tu t'inquiètes encore. souria Scott.

-Désolée!

Il serra sa copine dans ses bras sans pouvoir enlever ce sourire de son visage. Allison était très attentionnée et c'est ce qu'il aimait par-dessus tout chez elle. Soudainement, le cœur d'Allison se mit à battre plus rapidement et elle, au même moment, tapa sur le dos de son copain pour qu'il se retourne. Scott se retourna et vit Stiles qui le regardait. C'était impossible de savoir ce qu'il pensait.

-Tu es un homme mort Scott McCall. dit-il.

Avant même que Scott réagisse, Stiles le frappa durement et l'envoya au tapis. Il releva Scott avec une seule main et le souleva pour le lancer le plus loin qu'il pu. Stiles montra les crocs et fonça sur Scott qui n'avait rien fait pour empêcher ça.


End file.
